They Say Blood Is Hard To Wash Off
by ArlkatThePillowfighter
Summary: It is the story of how John murdered Jake and lost his best friend/love interest. That's Dave. :D so just read it i guess and see if you like it! thanks! (I don't own the characters or the hospital) Rated M. TW: Gore, twisted dark images, possible nightmares. (EDIT: I'M SO SO SORRY, BUT I LOST THE PARP CHAT I WAS BASING THIS OFF. I DON'T KNOW HOW IT WENT. HALP.)
1. Chapter 0: Because I Liked the Sensation

**HOPEFUL HEARTS MENTAL REHABILITATION CENTER**

**03/03**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Inert.**

**Notes: Subject's third week has started today. He does not acknowledge me. He looks right through me, as if he cannot see me. Attempted to feed him. He did not respond. My only relief is that he drinks the water.**

**03/06**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Escalating.**

**Notes: He looked at me today. He saw me. He noticed me. The moment he saw me his eyes went completely blank, and then he just slowly looked down. He refuses to make eye contact but at least he is looking around and moving. He must have realized how hungry he was. He did eat.**

**03/12**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Halted**

**Notes: Subject will not make eye contact, and refuses to respond unless addressed directly. And then he only says one word: Dave. I am currently researching who this 'Dave' person is.**

**03/15**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Confusing**

**Notes: Subject has made small paper dolls, about seven or eight. One is obviously himself, one seems to be the victim, from what I saw of the body, and there is a third that is repeatedly moved around but never interacted with. He has a voice for each character except that one. He looks at me when I come in now, but he just clams up and sets the dolls down carefully.**

**03/17**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Improving**

**Notes: He spoke to me today. He seemed to be trying to explain what happened. I listened eagerly, writing down everything he said, including the answers to my questions:**

**Dr. Kanye**

**So John, tell me what happened.**

**[Subject]**

**Jake... Jade and I were playing a game. We were pretending. I was the scientist and I was going to put her in a dog's body. She's already part dog, you know, so it would be much easier.**

**Dr. Kanye**

**Part dog?**

**[Subject]**

**Yes. Her sprite was prototyped with her science-magic-whatever dog Bec, and when we left the game her sprite was absorbed into her. So now she has floppy black dog ears and a cute little tail. Heh. I love my sister.**

**{The subject has no sister, so I was a bit intrigued, but he moved on before I could inquire.}**

**[Subject]**

**Anyways, so Jade and I were playing, and Jake came downstairs. He was naturally confused because I was holding my machete - I would never hurt Jade though - and assumed I was going to kill her. He pulled out his pistols, and perhaps he was going to kill me, and I panicked. *The subject visibly shudders* After I had killed him, I realized Jade was gone. **

**Dr. Kanye**

**And... Why did you kill Jake?**

**{The subject immediately stopped talking to me after that. After a short apology for bringing up what was obviously an uncomfortable subject, I**

**left. He stared at the Jake doll for a whole hour after that, not moving. I think he may have been wondering that himself.}**

**03/23**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Improving?**

**Notes: Subject decided to talk to me again today. He looked me straight in the eye and said, "Because I liked the sensation." He said nothing more after that, just staring at me and waiting for me to understand.**

**03/24**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: ?**

**Notes: I figured it out. That's his answer to 'Why did you kill Jake?' I have not been in to see the patient today. I will not be going in to see the patient until tomorrow. I know it is unprofessional of me, but I'm starting to get a little scared.**

**03/25**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Decreasing**

**Notes: Subject rambled nonstop about Dave today. I completely forgot to research him. I'm looking him up tomorrow. But what confuses me the most is the look on his face. Pain. Betrayal. Mixed in with a fierce emotion I can only describe as love. **

**03/30**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Steady**

**Notes: Patient has stopped talking about Dave. Speaking of Dave, I cannot find a single Dave with a link to John Egbert. I've searched everything except... the case files. Wasn't there a Dave mixed in with the court case?**

**04/03**

**Patient Name: Johnathan Egbert.**

**Therapist: Dr. Kayne**

**Status: Improving Rapidly**

**Notes: He showed me the whole story today. It turns out the other male is the Dave character. He asked me to let him write the story out himself. After a lively and lengthy debate about whether he would stab himself if I gave him a pencil, he showed me his arms. They were pale and perfectly smooth, never been cut or scarred in any way. Not that that convinced me. But I did decide to return his act of trust and sit with him in the room while he wrote.**

**His story is as follows.**

**(Author's notes~)**

**Hey guys. So I'm not sure if anyone will read this but leave a favorite if you want more, I'll gladly write it. It's not all going to be like this, I just thought this would make an interesting prologue. :D so you know comment if you liked it and everything heh yeah!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Recount

Chapter 1 - Recount

John froze. He heard footsteps upstairs... Dave? It was Dave. Oh god, Dave would react very badly to this. He captchalogued his machete and tied a red blindfold over his head before creeping slowly up the stairs.

Obviously he had caught Dave by surprise, he was facing the other way. But he must have noticed John because he spun around.

"Yo, John." He looked up at the blindfold. "What's with the no seeing?"

John grinned, forming a plan. He spoke quietly, as if trying to force his voice not to shake.

"Hi... Dave..."

Dave took a small involuntary step back.

"Dude, you look fucking insane right now."

"You're just the person... I wanted to talk to..."

That was a lie. If anything, Dave was the only person he didn't want to talk to right now.

"Okay, cool, but can you take the blindfold off? It's creeping me out."

John smiled, ignoring his question.

"I was thinking that... that with a little help... we could fix those red eyes."

He paused for a short chuckle, voice shaking even more.

"Just... just like mine."

Dave took another step back.

"Oh god, your eyes are gone, aren't they?"

John grinned and stepped out of the shadows, revealing the blood covering the upper-left half of his body. Dave kept babbling.

"Ain't that some shit. Okay dude, seriously though I like my eyes. I get to visualize all the stuff around me without using imagination. it's the bees knees I swear to god."

John just giggled, speaking in a low voice.

"It's okay Dave... maybe we could fix you like... like Jade... I think you'd do well...-"

Dave interrupted quietly.

"Did you actually do that shit to Jade too?"

"-...with the others..."

Dave was clearly starting to panic a little.

"Every day I wonder more and more why I'm friends with you people."

John's grin just gets wider and wider.

"come with me... I'll help you..."

Dave put his hands up in front of himself.

"Nah, I'm good..."

John froze theatrically. He bit his lip for a second.

"That... That's okay."

Dave visibly relaxed, just a bit.

"Okay, cool. Can I go, then?"

John pulled out his machete, grin returning.

"...we can do it here."

Dave paused for a moment before laughing nervously.

"You're never going to stop fucking with people, are you? Okay seriously, you can't fight me."

John looked him up and down for a moment.

"I think perhaps... perhaps you'd like... to be part tiger."

"I think perhaps you'd like to stop being part psychotic bitch."

Dave returned, pulling out his sword.

"I think the arms... would do nicely..."

John was still rambling. Dave threw his hands up in the air.

"Since when did you learn cross species surgery?!"

John walked right up to him. Face-to-face.

"You're my best friend."

"Yeah dude I know."

"I just wanted you to know, for when we see eachother. In Hell."

Dave let out another laugh, starting to ramble a bit.

"Heh. Nice one. See eachother. Cause your eyes. That was good, dude. You're learning irony pretty well."

John stepped back with a snort.

"You really don't seem to realize it. That all of this is real."

Dave sighed exasperatedly.

"How many twists are you going to add to this? Seriously, this is some M Night Shyamalan shit right here. Yeah, obviously this is real, I'm just not scared because you cant fight for shit one versus one."

John smirked.

"Who said anything about one on one?"

He could almost hear Dave's eyes rolling.

"Oh look at that, another twist."

"I was simply stalling for time."

"Keep em coming, mr. Avatar the last Airbender."

John was racing frantically for an idea. ...Jake. Yes. He grinned.

"I think... I think you'd look better with a dog's head. You'd sound better, too. Maybe you'd shut up once in a while."

"As long as I get to keep my sunglasses, then cool."

"Pfft. No."

Dave gasped.

"How could you do such a thing? You monster, you monster!"

"Jake!"

John called over his shoulder, fidgeting a little. Moments passed slowly. John called again.

"JAKE!"

Dave snickered.

"You have amazing lackeys, dude."

John raced down the stairs, calling irritatedly for Jake. Dave stayed upstairs.

"Yep I think I'll just wait here until you come back with added crazy."

Dave raised his eyebrows slightly at the 'manly' screams that came from the basement.

"Oh boy, what went wrong now? Better go check. Oh wait.

That's bait rule number one.

Nope. I'm not enticed that easily."

John came sprinting up the stairs, blindfold down around his neck with his eyes wide and scared.

"Jake's dead!"


End file.
